Quelques remords les ravages d'une guerre
by Meleserpentard
Summary: La guerre. Ce qui se passe ensuite. Des vies qui se croisent et se brisent un peu plus a chaque fois. Prend en compte tout ce qui a été dit dans les livres ou presque. Théodore en prison, Pansy dans le coma, Drago revoit Luna, le mariage d'Harry sombre...la guerre et ses conséquences. Des enfants grandis trop vite...
1. le survivant d'askaban

**Soyez indulgent c'est la première foi que je suis sur (j'ai le traque).**

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Moi, Théodore Nott, un adolescent tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale…_

_Sauf que mon père est mangemort, c'est pour ça que je suis ici: dans une cellule forte d'Askaban. Je jure pourtant n'avoir rien fait. Ni en bien ni en mal. Je suis resté caché durant tout le combats, si je n'ai pas été envoyé à Gryffondor c'est qu'il y a une raison, je suis lâche. tellement lâche qu'en six ans je n'ai pas dit à la fille Weasley que je l'appréciait. Tellement lâche qu'en treize ans je n'ai pas put me rebeller contre mon père._

_Treize ans…cela fait treize ans que ma mère est morte, et depuis je ne veux plus vivre._

_Mais lorsque j'ai vu la petite Weasley si proche du seigneur des ténèbres..si proche de la mort..alors j'ai été plus rapide que Potter et de ma cachette j'ai envoyé un sort impardonnable à la face de serpent qui a pourri ma vie._

_Alors…c'est pas Potter qu'on devrait appeler le survivant Nott…c'est toi._

_Théodore ne répondra jamais. Il est parti dans un monde meilleur. Un monde où il peut voire Weaslette et sa mère. _

_Et puis qu'importe qu'il soit le survivant ou pas, aux yeux de Ginny il n'est et ne sera toujours rien de plus qu'un mangemort, un Serpentard parmi tant d'autres. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. Il est heureux dans son mode, et là où il est les détraqueurs ne l'atteignent pas. _


	2. regrets pour un Nott

Désolé d'avoir pris tellement de temps mais j'ai eu un problème d'ordinateur.

oOoOoOo

Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas heureuse? Je suis la femme du survivant, du célèbre Harry Potter. Alors pourquoi ne suis je pas heureuse?

Moi, Ginny Weasley, futur Madame Potter, je suis désespérée. Et pourtant j'ai tout pour être heureuse non? Non.

J'ai gaspillé 16 ans de ma vie à attendre Harry, alors pourquoi maintenant qu'il est à moi, je suis malheureuse?

Parce que le survivant n'est qu'un rêve d'enfant, j'ai tellement espérée que j'en ai fait une obsession. Je n'ai pas fait attention au reste.

Et ce n'est que maintenant que je réalise mon erreur, l'erreur de ma vie. J'ai tout perdu, j'ai été aveugle, et je le regrette.

Il faut maintenant que je me contante de ce que j'ai. Tout le monde à toujours pensé que je finirais avec le survivant, il ne faut pas les décevoir.

Mais je ne cesse de me dire et redire que j'ai fais l'erreur de ma vie, parce que l'autre...je l'aime.

Mais c'est trop tard

Il aurait fallu y penser avant

Nott, tu n'étais pas le survivant

Tu étais un Serpentard

Mais tu étais mon élu

et je ne te verrai plus

J'aurais aimée qu'il y ai un nous

mais c'est trop tard, c'est tout

Il aurai fallu vivre vraimant

mais t'as fini à Askaban...


	3. MarcusPansy n'abouti à rien

**désolée du retard, j'ai eu un problème d'ordinateur.**

**ooOoOoOoo**

**certains de ses OS font un retour en arrière, avant ou pendant la guerre, celui ci en fait parti.**

**ooOoOoOoo**

Marcus+ Pansy n'aboutit à rien.

-Marcus Abrutit! Comment peux tu me faire ça? Comment Marcus?

Pansy Parkinson est en larme. Elle crie sa souffrance, elle vomi sa rage, elle hurle son désespoir et pleur toute sa colère… Flint est trop cruel avec elle. Pourquoi? Ils sont si bien ensembles…

-C'est fini Pansy. C'est fini pour nous, nous n'a pas d'avenir. Ça n'a aucun sens.

-Mais…tu n'es qu'une pourriture!

-Essai de me comprendre! Je ne peux pas!

-Si tu peux! Bien sur que tu peux! Il suffit d'en avoir le courage…

-Désolé Pansy. Je ne pourrais pas te suivre dans cette guerre. je ne veux pas choisir de camps. Je part loin. Mais si tu m'aime vraiment, si tu pense qu'il y a de l'avenir pour nous…tu peux toujours venir avec moi.

Comment peut il? Comment peut il lui demander de choisir entre lui et Drago? Pansy ne peut pas, Drago est trop fragile, Astoria ne pourra pas s'en occuper toute seule. Elle doit s'occuper de Drago. Oui, Pansy Parkinson est amoureuse de Drago Malfoy, mais Marcus est le seul à l'aimer, elle est désespérée. Elle aime Drago et Drago aime Astoria, quelqu'un de fort doit veiller sur Drago, et cette personne ne peut être qu'elle.

-Quelqu'un doit veiller sur Drago. Adieu Marus. Je t'aime.

-adieu Pansy.

Elle redouble de pleures et s'effondre au sol en sanglots, elle pleure, elle cri…

Pansy maudit cette guerre, elle maudit Potter et elle maudit le maître. Mais elle doit le reconnaitre, ses parents ont raison, l'amour est un mal qui vous ronge de l'intérieur et vous détruit.

**ooOoOoOoo**

**j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Pansy bien que j'ai une vision d'elle très différente du livre ou des autres fanfictions que j'ai lu. j'écrirais une fanfiction sur elle un jour. en tout cas, on suivra autant son histoire que celle d'Harry, Ginny, Théodore, Neville, Hermione, Astoria, Drago, Ron et Luna. il y aura aussi quelques OS sur d'autres personnages.**

**j'ai aussi pour l'instant écrit sur Blaise, Fred et George, Narcissa, McGonnagale et Teddy Lupin.**


End file.
